This proposal outlines equipment to be purchased for the AAALAC accredited University of Houston animal care facilities which will result in improved care and use of all animals on approved projects. A major commitment has been made by the University Of Houston to have a quality animal care and use program. This commitment has resulted in a campus wide, centrally administered, high quality animal care and use program that provides assurance for quality care of all animals used for research and teaching; a veterinarian who is board certified in laboratory animal medicine; and Institutional Animal Care and Use Committee that, with the aid of an effective animal use protocol review program, provides assurance for the humane and ethical use of research and teaching animals; a well supervised and trained animal care staff working with carefully developed standard operating procedures; adequate caging (with the possible exception of larger feline and larger non-human primate cages) and modern, high quality laboratory animal facilities that comply with the standards of the Guide. It is proposed to replace some feline and non-human primate cages that provide inadequate floor space with cages that provide sufficient space. A large size autoclave is required to sterilize materials for our colony of aged rats. An anesthesia machine and ventilator will provide the capability of gas anesthesia for surgical procedures. An automated x-ray developer is needed replace our dip tank method. A large truck, equipped with a heavy duty lift gate and a cooled, enclosed and insulated cargo box is needed to transport heavy cages and animals between facilities. To facilitate the service the IACUC provides to the University, a micro computer and laser printer are required. The computer will also be used for the computerized animal accounting system (GCS) and protocol data base. These changes will significantly enhance the animal care and use program at the University of Houston.